Destiney, if thats what ya call it
by Shango Wolfen
Summary: This is another Inuyasha story.. the caraters Kagome and Sango play different rolls.. and they haven't me Inuyasha or any boys really... yet...They are sent misteriously to the Warring States Era by an unknown voice.. Forgive me for no Kagome or Sango...
1. To the Warring States Era

Chapter 1 'Jess, Maria and Leena go to the Warring States Era,. (what ever that is)'  
  
*Riinnnnnggg* The school bell had rung freedom!!!! Jess and her two best friends run out of the school. Jess runs out, her longish wavy hair flows in the breeze, her dark purple streaks stand out in her hair, she looks back, "MARIA!! LEENA!!! HURRY UP!!!!'' Maria comes out, Leena right behind her, Leena had red hair, (Zoids caracter) Maria had long brown hair with light purple streaks in her hair, they stop by Jess. Jess smiles; "Come on..'' runs off to her house. Maria follows, Leena looks up, "HEY!!'' follows. Jess hides around a corner, she was going to scare them when she see a little glowing thing, she goes to it, she touches it.. It turns into a sword, she gets zapped somewhere, her friend Leena comes around the corner, Jess wasn't there, she sees a glowing thing also... she reaches for it, it turns into a boomerang, it goes on her, she disappears, and then finally Maria goes around the corner, she sees a glowing thing also, she grabs it, it was the Shikon no Tama on a necklace, she suddenly disappears also.  
They all wake in a forest, Jess looks around, where were they??? Maria rubs her head, "Huh. AHH!!!'' she says seeing Jess, Leena wakes up at the scream, "Huh.. AHH!!'' Jess jumps, she pulls out her little brush with a mirror on it, she had ears and claws, and had silver-white hair and blue streaks in her bangs. Maria was still normal but she looked different (Kagome), yet when she looks at Leena, she screams again, Leena grabs Jess's mirror brush, she had longer brown hair. (Sango now) Leena twitches, Maria grabs the mirror, she almost faints. Jess looks around; ''Where are we and--" A voice suddenly rings out, it was answering her, "You have a long journey ahead..on that journey you must assist some people on it. You have changed in ways that would soot you on this journey. Jess you are the young half demon, I shall name you Shango.. You have the sister sword of Tetsugia and the Tensugia.. be careful with it.. Maria you are a miko, I shall name you Kagome and you have the Shikon no tama.. And Leena you are a demon slayer, you shall be named Sango and you have a boomerang, it is very strong, practice with it... You will meet people on the way.. The journey will hurt so be on your guards.. Shango you have a sister out there somewhere, of which you must find.. Stick together and be safe.." The voice says then disappears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Did ya like it?? I hope so.. Review plzzzz!! Next chapter on the way. Bye for now.)) 


	2. Shippo, the Cute Kitsune

Chapter 2 'Shango, Kagome, and Sango meet Shippo, the cute Kitsune.'  
  
Shango gets up, she looks around, "That was weird. where are we??'' Kagome shrugs. Sango looks around also, "Ya. where are we??'' Shango shrugs, and then glares, her ears go back; "I just asked that!!!'' she said anoyed. Sango glares, "Sorry.'' Kagome watches, "You guys...'' They glare, she shuts up. Shango and Sango still glare, then get bored and quit. Shango gets up, she fingers her sword.. Sango puts the boomerang (I call it B.W.) on her back, she gets up. Kagome puts the necklace, and then gets up. Shango gets up and puts the sword in the sheathe and gets up, "Lets go.'' Sango and Kagome nod, they follow Shango.  
  
They walk for hours, they were now in a beautiful valley of flowers. Shango yawns and sits in them; "I'm tired.'' Sango plops down also; "Me too.'' Kagome sits down and looks at the flowers. Shango lays backwards, about to take a long nap. Sango lays back, "Hm. I think I wanna take a nap.'' she says yawning again. Kagome lays back and 'Zzzz.Zzzzz..Zzzz.' she was asleep. Sango smiles and falls asleep too. she was VERY tired.Shango looks over at her and shakes her head, she closes her eyes, hoping this all was a dream..  
  
She wakes up several hours later, she yawns and stretches, and scratches her ear, which was a dog ear, she almost faints, but she doesn't, she curses and sits up, she looks around, it was dark now, very dark, about 11:00 p.m. Sango stretches, she turns over so she can stare at the stars. Kagome yawns but stays asleep. Shango looks around, she felt someone else there, there was a snap, she growls. Sango looks at her, "Huh.? Shango. you ok???'' Shango; "Theres someone watching us.'' Kagome wakes up, she was clutching the jewel. Sango looks around, "I don't see anyone..'' Shango; "I don't SEE them, I smell them and I can hear them..'' She said, her ears were in the direction of the smell and noise she had heard. Sango lays back down, "Its probably a rat. or a gopher.. Something.'' she said, she didn't get a response but she got a 'thud,' Sango had thrown a rock at her, and hit her on the head. Sango rubs her head, then chucks it back at Shango. Shango rubs her head, then throws it back, hitting Kagome, who yells; "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!'' Shango and Sango fall over, "Yes Ma am.'' they say. Shango looks around then shrugs and goes to sleep, so does Kagome and Sango..  
  
Shango was sleeping when, "Oof.'' she says, she looks up, she was face-to- face with a Cute Kitsune, she gets wide eyes, the kitsune thought she was gonna scream but instead she hugs him, "Aww!! How cute!!!'' Sango and Kagome wake up, Sango sees and sits by Shango, she pets his hair, Kagoem goes over they all pet him. The kitsune smiles, "Hi!! I'm Shippo!!!'' All of the girls, "Aww!!!'' Shippo smiles, he liked this attention, after that they lay down, Shippo lays in between Kagome and Sango, Shango was sleeping away, like usually, they all fall alseep, ready for the next days bringings..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((I hope ya liked it!! The next one will come soon!! Bye again!!!)) 


End file.
